


Decisions

by Lorz



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of decisions that Four made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

The decision to leave Abnegation was both the hardest and the most liberating decision of Tobias’ life. Dauntless was nothing like what he had expected, and that wasn’t entirely a good thing. He had known that switching from the Abnegation faction to the Dauntless faction would not be an easy task, but he had not expected the fact that the entire faction seemed to have changed their beliefs and values. 

Tobias’ test results had declared him as Abnegation. He wasn’t entirely sure that they were completely accurate, but the Abnegation behaviour that had been engrained in him throughout his childhood had floated to the surface during his simulation. He had made the decision to follow those beliefs.

The ruthless and unforgiving ways of the Dauntless were difficult for him to adjust to, and learning what they considered to be cowardice almost broke his determination to pass initiation. A run in with Eric was what made him decide to do his best to rank well.

He had not suffered through years of abuse at his father’s – no, at Marcus’ hands, just to become factionless. He would not be pushed out of the ranking by a pumped up Erudite. It was not very becoming of Abnegation, but then Tobias was no longer Abnegation. Now he was Dauntless.

Finishing first in the rankings seemed to be a victory at first, until Tobias heard an instructor mention the word divergent. Simulations had always been strange for him, since Tobias – who now went by Four – had always been aware during simulations. He had never been able to understand why the Dauntless leaders claimed that the fear landscape was different to other simulations. Now he knew why. 

He also knew that if they found out, then he would die. Four hadn’t escaped Marcus’ abuse simply to be executed at the hands of the Dauntless leaders. Four had never intended to accept their offer to become a leader (that decision had been made the moment he realised they were considering it), and he didn’t change his mind after discovering his divergence.

Four decided to request to be allowed instruct during future initiations, in an attempt to protect other divergent people. He expected to continue on with the pattern until he became too old and was asked to leave the Dauntless. Instead he met Tris, and began making the bravest decisions of his life.


End file.
